Meet the Future
by Clover123
Summary: AU, 5th year. Hermione brews an ancient potion that allows the drinker to meet their future children. She lets Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna test it out. HP/LL GW/NL RW/HG (I changed my penName)


Meet the Future

Summary: Hermione brews an ancient potion that allows the drinker to meet their future children. Pairings: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Neville, Harry/Luna

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

A/N: I don't know why, but this popped into my head. I'm having a bit of writer's block for "Quads" so I've decided to just write this to practice. This takes place during OotP, and is just… a random story. The pairings are RW/HG, GW/NL, and HP/LL. Just so you know, Harry will NOT meet Lily Luna, Albus Severus, and James Sirius (Okay, one of his children will be named, James Sirius, but he is the youngest of the children.). He's going to meet different kids since Luna is the mother… so any of you canon shippers probably won't like this. You have been warned. Enjoy!

"So, Hermione, why did you make this potion again?" Ron asked, following Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna to the Room of Requirement. Hermione rolled her eyes, annoyed at him.

"Because Ronald, time travel isn't possible… until now!" she grinned and looked around. "This is a big scientific breakthrough, and I think it's a cool thing to do."

"I agree," said Luna, also looking around. "I'd like to meet my future child or children." She smiled fondly and then looked over at Harry longingly. Harry sighed. When Hermione had told him about the potion she'd made, he'd been excited at first, but he was also a bit worried. He wondered who his future wife would be, who his future children would be, or if he'd even survive the war.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when the RoR made itself known by revealing its door.

"What we need to do is give a tiny drop of blood, let the potion mix, and then we'll be able to meet our future children." Hermione opened the door and walked in. The other five teens followed her into the room.

The Room of Requirement was mostly empty, with exception of a bubbling cauldron and a couch. Hermione strode over to the cauldron and looked into it. The potion was thick and murky green. Hermione began to stir and then said "I've been working on this since the middle of last year. I had to have the twins nick my old Time Turner from Professor McGonagall's office. This is a really old recipe. When I say that, I mean a few thousand years old. The recipe calls for the sand in a Time Turner's body." They all nodded, but then Neville asked, "If this hasn't been successfully made in a few thousand years, how did you make it?"

Hermione turned around.

"I've been researching this potion since first year, and I just started the potion in the middle of fourth year, and just finished at the beginning of this year. I think I managed to do it right. So… who wants to go first?"

Everyone took a step back.

"Maybe you should go first," Ron suggested. Hermione nodded slowly and found a needle that she had placed on floor next to the cauldron. She picked up a cup, ladled the potion into it, before pricking her finger and squeezing scarlet red blood into her cup.

The potion began to change colors until it turned a shocking, blood red. Hermione cautiously began to drink the potion.

She finished in about thirty seconds, but then began to cough like a seal would bark. She was gripping her throat when Ginny shouted, "She's choking! Someone do that maneuver thingy!" Harry ran up behind Hermione and gripped her underneath her ribs. He began to push up, until Hermione coughed something up – a folded piece of parchment.

Hermione was breathing heavily when she began to unfold the parchment. It was dry, despite possibly coming from Hermione esophagus.

"This… is the… information… about the kids," she was breathing heavily and looked like she was about to pass out.

Hermione smoothed out the paper and began to read the information aloud.

Amount of children: 2 (Hermione smiled at this)

Genders (oldest to youngest): Female, Male

Hair colors (oldest to youngest): (Bushy) Fiery Red, (Curly) Fiery Red (Hermione looked confused at this. Everyone in her family had brown or blonde hair.)

Eye colors (oldest to youngest): Cobalt Blue, Chocolate Brown

Names (oldest to youngest): Roselyn Hermione (b. 2000), Hugo Ronald (b.2002) (Hermione smiled. Those were adorable names!)

Mother: Hermione Jean Granger (b. 1979)

Father: Ronald Billius Weasley (b. 1980)

The entire room went quiet.

"Y-You, y-y-you two are together?" Ginny asked in complete and utter shock. They both shook their heads and blushed.

Hermione looked down at the parchment and pulled a quill and ink bottle out of her pocket. At the bottom of the parchment, it had a signature space for her to sign in order to meet the children. She raised her trembling hand to the parchment and began to sign her name.

As soon as Hermione wrote her name, the parchment tore out of her hands and ripped itself into two pieces. Both pieces flew to different sides of the room, and began to grow to form human beings. A female, about 11, with shoulder length red hair in a ponytail and a boy, about 8 or 9 with curly, fiery red hair, and the expression everyone knew so well from Ron.

"Hugo! What did you do know? Where are we?" Roselyn demanded, looking around.

"Why do you always assume I've done something wrong, yet you never blame Lissie or Molly – Anne, or Cassie and Astrid? Or Xeno? Alice? Frank? Gissy? What about Tessie? Or Ted? They do bad things too you know!" Roselyn's ears turned Weasley red as she turned around and shot him a look.

"I blame you because 90% of the time, you're to blame. And what bad things do Lissie and Molly – Anne do?"

"Uncle Moony had to spank Molly – Anne because she threw a tantrum in Professor Slughorn's class! Don't you remember that? She got mad at him 'cause Lissie's potion was better than hers."

Roselyn rolled her eyes and told him, "I don't care. I have an Arithmetic test in 10 minutes, and I didn't stay up all night studying for nothing!"

The teens all looked at Roselyn and then at Hermione. She was her mother's daughter alright!

Just then, Hugo turned around and spotted the group of teens, who were standing behind them, bewildered.

"Um, hi." Hugo said awkwardly to them.

"Mum? Dad? What are you to doing here? Aren't supposed to be at work? And why do you guys look 16 years younger than usual?" Roselyn asked them suspiciously. Maybe this was a prank from Fred or George…

"We're from the past," Hermione told the two children finally after an awkward minute of silence. Roselyn looked at her and then at the others, and then at Hugo. This was weird.

"Is this one of Fred and George's pranks?" Hugo asked Ron. Ron shook his head and told the two what they were doing with the potion and the time travel. Hugo thought it was an awesome idea, but Roselyn wasn't wild about it.

"You shouldn't meddle with the fabrics of time." she told them simply. Ron groaned.

"When did you start sounding like your mum?" he asked, rolling his eyes. Roselyn scoffed.

"Actually, I sound more like you, dad." Ron banged his head on the cauldron. Hugo went up to him and hugged him.

"I like a young you, dad. You look so… cool and… not old. Sirius would be jealous." Harry's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Does Sirius get proven innocent in the future?" Hugo nodded.

"Yeah, he still has the newspapers. They're dated June 25th, 1995." Harry jumped into the air and pumped his fist. "Do I live with him? Please say yes, please say yes…" Hugo nodded eagerly.

"He adopted you after your aunt and uncle went to jail."

"What they go to jail for?" Ginny asked. What Hugo said next made their jaws drop.

"Rosie says that they went to jail for child abuse," Hermione looked over at Harry who hid behind Neville. Neville moved out of the way.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Hermione, Ginny, and to his surprise, Luna asked at the same time. "I-I… well… y-you see –"

"We'll talk about this later," Hermione told him in a stern tone, not unlike Mrs. Weasley's. Harry nodded and looked down. That damn kid!

After chatting with Roselyn and Hugo for a few more minutes, they realized that they started glowing.

Hermione looked at the both of them. "I think time is running out –" Just then they disappeared in a flash of light.

"That. Was. AMAZING!" Ginny shouted excitedly. Neville nodded eagerly.

"Who want's to go next?" Hermione asked, looking at the others. No one spoke.

"Since none of you guys will go, I'll do it." Ginny volunteered. Ginny did a repeat of what Hermione did and coughed up the parchment. She began to read aloud the information.

Amount of children: 3 (Ginny was privately glad about this.)

Genders (oldest to youngest): Female, Female, Male

Hair Colors (oldest to youngest): (Straight) Fiery Red, (Wavy) Mousy Brown, (Wavy) Sandy Brown

Eye Colors (oldest to youngest): Hazel, Watery Blue, Golden Brown

Names (oldest to youngest): Giselle Augusta (b. 2000) (Ginny and Neville both looked at each other, then at the others. Their relationship was supposed to be kept a secret!) Alice Ginevra (b. 2005), Franklin Neville (b. 2007) (Ron shot a look at his younger sister and Neville. Something was seriously going on.)

Mother: Ginevra Molly Weasley (b. 1981)

Father: Neville Franklin Longbottom (b. 1980)

"What the HELL!?" Ron yelled.

Ginny quickly signed the parchment, which tore itself into three pieces, which formed into three children: A redheaded girl, about the same age as Roselyn, wearing a light pink jumper that she clearly didn't know clashed horribly with her hair; a mousy haired girl who looked to be six or seven years old, and little boy, about four years old. He looked around and looked scared. He spotted Ginny and said, "Muma?" Ginny knelt down and held her arms out.

"Mum?" both Giselle and Alice said.

"We're from the future." Luna told them simply. They both gawked.

"I didn't even know that future travel was possible!" Giselle exclaimed.

"Oh, Giselle?" Ginny said, lifting Franklin into her arms. "Yes, mum?" Giselle beamed.

"That sweater totally clashes with your hair." said Ginny. Giselle shrugged.

"I like it. Maybe my style is messed up because of the way that you gave birth to me. You know, you were in labor on the kitchen floor for five hour without dad?" Ginny looked at Neville.

"Neville," she started slowly. "Why would you leave a woman alone a few days away from her due date?" Neville shrugged nervously.

"Take this kid would you?" she asked. Neville nodded again.

"Go to daddy," Ginny said, handing Franklin to Neville. "Wow… 'daddy'… that's new…"

Luna was in a deep conversation with Alice about Nargles (apparently, she actually had discovered Nargles). Then, the light began to envelope Giselle, Alice, and Franklin.

"Hey, hey! I just wanted to say –" They disappeared.

"I love you…" Ginny finished sadly. Neville put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"My turn!" Luna exclaimed excitedly. She pricked her finger, swigged the potion, and then coughed up the parchment.

"Okay, let's see what we've got!" She began to read aloud to all of them.

Amount of children: 6 (Everyone gawked at that. That was a lot of kids!)

Genders (oldest to youngest): Female, Female, Male, Female, Female, Male (Everyone thought that was funny that it was in a pattern.)

Hair Colors (oldest to youngest): (Wavy) White Blonde w/ jet black streak,(Wavy) White Blonde w/ jet black streak, (Wavy and Curly) White Blonde w/ several Auburn streaks, (Curly) Auburn, (Curly) Jet Black, (Messy and Wavy) Jet Black w/ several Auburn streaks (These kids had some VERY complicated hair colors!)

Eye Colors (oldest to youngest): One Emerald green/One Silvery white (has been diagnosed w/ Heterochromia iridum), One Emerald green/One Silvery white (has been diagnosed w/ Heterochromia iridum), Watery Blue, Hazel, Silvery white (Everyone was very surprised that the oldest two had been two different color eyes! It was a rare thing!)

Names (oldest to youngest): Felicity Lily (b. 2000) (Harry and Luna looked at each other. Felicity was Luna's mother's name, and Lily was Harry's. There was something going on…), Molly – Anne Rose (b. 2000), Xenophilius Cedric (b. 2002) ("Really Luna, you could've done so much better!" Ron exclaimed. Harry suddenly felt his anger turning to hatred. How could Ron talk about someone like that? And someone who Harry witnessed die much less?! Harry held his fist up to Ron, who shut his mouth immediately.), Astrid Poppy (b. 2004), Cassandra Iris (b. 2005), James Sirius (b. 2007) (Now everyone was looking at Harry and Luna questioningly. James Sirius…)

Quantity of Multiples: (They hadn't seen this on an of the others' parchment!) 1 set of female identical twins (Felicity Lily, Molly – Anne Rose; b. 2000) ("That would explain why they both have two different color eyes." said Hermione. "They're identical twins,"

Ron chuckled. "Well Luna, it looks like you've got a female Fred and George on your hands!" Luna smiled. Harry was still quiet. Judging by the names, he was starting to get a pretty good idea who the father was!)

Mother: Luna Artemis Lovegood (b. 1980) ("You were born in '80?" Harry asked. Luna nodded. "I was homeschooled for my first year,") (A/N: I made Artemis Luna's middle name. It is NOT a reference to that TV show with the talking cats named Luna and Artemis. Artemis was the twin sister of Apollo, and was the goddess of a few different things, the MOON included. Luna means MOON.)

Father: Harry James Potter (Everyone stared at Harry and Luna.

"You could've –" Harry cut off Ron's speech and looked back at Luna. He mouthed "Sign the parchment!")

Luna signed the parchment, which ripped itself into six pieces.

Two pieces drifted into the same directions and formed two 11 year old girls, one of which was in a position in which she seemed to be leaning on something, but fell on her back.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed. The other girl had tear tracks on her face, but bent down and reached her arm out to help the other.

"I'm really sorry about what happened in Slughorn's class," said the twin with tear tracks on her face. "I didn't know that Moony would spank me. I shouldn't have been so jealous of you." Harry recalled Hugo saying something about Remus spanking someone, someone named, Molly – Anne. This must be her and the other must have been Felicity.

Felicity took Molly – Anne's hand and pulled herself up. "It's fine… I shouldn't have shown off as much either,"

The other pieces of parchment were forming too. A blond boy with auburn streaks in his long, wavy hair was lying on his stomach, playing with a toy train. That must have been Xeno the second.

Two other pieces formed a little girl with long, curly auburn hair was tugging on something silvery, the other side was held by another little girl who looked just like the other, but with black hair instead of auburn.

"Give – it to me!" shouted the black haired girl, who must have been Cassandra.

"NO! It's daddy's!" Then, the group of teens noticed the four year old boy that must have been James. Luna walked over to where James was and took his hand, then led him over to the others, then whistled extremely high pitched.

"Mum? Dad?" All of the kids asked. Harry quickly explained about the potion, but then noticed what Astrid and Cassandra had been fighting over.

"Is that my invisibility cloak?" he asked the two girls. Astrid and Cassandra looked at each other, then at the cloak.

"NO!" they both shouted quickly and hid it behind their backs. They both gave innocent smiles, but then Molly – Anne said, "We were supposed to get that for Christmas! Don't ruin it! It's bad enough you two ripped the Marauder's Map, and the Junior Marauder's Map! Don't destroy this!" She took the cloak from Astrid and began to fold it.

She handed it to Harry.

"I've always been the responsible one in the family." Felicity scoffed.

"That would be me," she joked. "Wasn't it you that got us and Tessie trapped in Tonks' bag? You know the one that holds anything?"

"Will you let that go, Lisse? It happened five years ago!" Molly – Anne replied, crossing her arms. Felicity shook her head and turned back to the group of teens.

"Tonks and Remus grounded Tessie for that," Harry looked at the others. Some girl called Tessie got grounded by an Auror and a werewolf? Who did they think they were? Her parents?

Then, a thought struck him: Maybe they were.

"What's your friend's last name?" Harry asked the two. They both looked at each other and responded, "Lupin, her mum's name is Nymphadora, but she doesn't like that –" Harry interrupted them.

"I know who she is, I was just wondering." Astrid looked down and twisted her body a bit nervously.

"So… now what?"

They continued to talk about many different things for the next few minutes before Felicity's eyes widened. "Oh! Mum, dad, you guys don't know yet! Moll and my music group won our muggle school talent show. We got first place!" Luna hugged both girls.

"I'm very proud of you two. What song?"

"My Immortal!" They both shouted excitedly. "You used to hum it to us and Xeno when we were toddlers. It's an AWESOME song. Wanna here?" Luna and Harry both looked over to the other four, as though to ask for their approval. They all nodded.

"Okay, let's do it." Felicity and Molly – Anne both began to sing in light, airy tones and the other kids hummed along with them.

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

_**And if you have to leave**_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

_**Your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

This was a very depressing song, they thought.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

Harry thought about that line. It fit his life perfectly.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have**_

_**All of me**_

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**_

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_**Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me**_

Harry also thought about that last line. Had this person viewed his memories? That was exactly how he felt during third year with the Dementors, and the summer before, he'd heard Cedric's voice in his dreams.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have**_

_**All of me**_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**But though you're still with me**_

_**I've been alone all along**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have**_

_**All of me**_

The next few minutes after the song were made up of talking to them and hugging, when Harry looked at his watch. The others had been there for eight or nine minutes, and it was about eight minutes now.

"Guys, we don't have much time left to talk," he gathered all of the kids into a hug, along with Luna and hugged like he had never hugged before. "I can't wait to meet you guys," Harry told them truthfully. The children smiled at him.

"We can't wait to meet you too daddy," Xeno replied hugging Luna.

Light exploded from their chests and began to engulf the six children.

"I love you." Harry and Luna both called to them. "See you in a few years." Flash! They disappeared.

"That was epic!" Ron yelled excitedly after they left. He looked at Harry and Luna, who were both staring at each other.

"Oh… I'll give you guys a moment…" Ron backed up to the group.

"Whoever thought that we would end up together?" Harry asked with a slight smile. Luna shrugged.

"Maybe the wrackspurts finally got the best of us," They leaned in and kissed, in a very romantic way, that made all of the present people (except Ron, who thought they were both crazy) aww.

Harry and Luna both pulled away.

"Here's that mistletoe kiss you never got." Harry told her happily. Luna smiled and kissed him again on his cheek.

Hermione smiled as she put the lid onto her potion. Inventing stuff did do some good in other people's life, but then something wedged it's way into her mind: the comment Hugo had made about abuse.

"Harry, I think we need to talk. About what Hugo said,"

**The End**

**A/N: Yeah… I had to end it here. It's NINE pages. That's a lot. Do you like it? Hate it? Do you think I should bring Fred, George, Remus, Tonks, or others in to try the potion? TELL ME! Please Read and Review!**

**XOXO, Clover**


End file.
